onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Limit Break
File: Limitbreak.png Limit break is a mechanic that unlocks abilities of some characters. It requires, among other things, feeding them an exact copy of said character (easy for farmable stuff, much tougher and RNG dependent for RR...). This mechanic has been available on JPN since September 2017 and on Global since February 8th of 2018. How It Works Limit Break is a mechanic that works SIMILIAR to levelling up a character's Special or giving them powers (sockets). Any character, able to Limit Break, can be fed with the required Limit Break items (crystals/stones/jewels and potions) and you can Limit Break him/her. At certain levels, characters will unlock potential abilities, which you can then level up by feeding copies of the character's evolution line to itself (guaranteed) or by tablets (low chance, estimated around 10%). Limit Break works with levels, meaning you will need level 1 ability before you can unlock level 2 and so on. It is a simple linear path with no branches — you cannot choose what you gain from it. It is, however, unique for every character that has it — no two characters limit break exactly the same way, and some get unique abilities. Limit Break features a bunch of different additional stats and possible abilities: :* HP, ATK and RCV up :* Potential Abilities (a new type of socket, powers gained here are not random but pre-determined for each character and different from older sockets; see their list and what they do here) :* An extra Sailor Ability (e.g: will deal 2x damage to units) that usually only works for just the unit themselves :* An improvement to the Captain Ability :* An extra power (socket) slot :* lower Special CD Mechanic Details *Not all characters can use Limit Break. More and more characters can gain Limit Break powers as the time passes by (usually each month a dozen or more characters are added to LB). *Characters that can use Limit Break must be level 99 before they can utilize Limit Break. Characters that are not MAX level can still gain Mastery Points. *To Limit Break you need three things: Mastery Points (gained from potions and from battles on a Treasure Map), Guiding Stones (also known as crystals), and Berries. The fourth item, tablets, are needed to level up Potential Abilities. *Potential Abilities start at level 1 and have a max level 5. *To level up Potential Abilities, you must first unlock the break ability that gives a particular Potential Ability (you will know you've done so if you see a level 1 new 'power' socket; most characters can get two of those, with legends usually getting three), and then feed a character within the same evolution chain or a proper tablet to the Limit Broken character. Feeding a character will guarantee a level up to one of your unlocked Limit Break abilities, so you need only 4 copies of a given character to max a Potential Ability since once unlocked it starts at lv 1 already. **To clarify, same evolution chain means that for example, any version of story Luffy being fed to 5+ Luffy will work - so you can feed him Monkey D. Luffy Gear 2, Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Bazooka or Monkey D. Luffy Gum-Gum Pistol. But feeding him Monkey D. Luffy Dream Chaser or Monkey D. Luffy Halloween Monster will not work. *Of course, feeding a copy will also give you a regular socket and has a chance of leveling up special (so it is best done during 2x skill up if you care about that) *When using tablets you must use a tablet that has the same Potential Ability as the character who's ability you want to level up, and tablets only give a chance of leveling up a Potential Ability (50%? need more data, please comment/correct). *The higher the rarity of a character, the more Mastery Points are needed to fully Limit Break a character. 5 and 5+ rarity units require 2 million Mastery Points to fully Limit Break, but 6 rarity units require 5 million Mastery Points. *Treasure Map characters cannot be leveled up with regular crystals (stones). They require unit crystals only obtained during their TM. Later TMs (in JPN) allow you to gain crystals for previously released characters as well, so you can finish them even you didn't max them during their original Treasure Map. Limit Break for dummies Or, how to LB a character: * first, make sure the character can be LB'ed (they should not be dark in the LB menu). * second, they have to be max level (and evolved; super evolution is not needed). * third, feed them potions to max out their Mastery Points * fourth, feed them crystals (stones) and berries to max out the LB path * lastly, feed them four copies of the character is the same evolution tree to max the Potential Ability; repeat if the character has more than 1 PA. You can use Tablets but they are not guaranteed to work. Where To Get Materials Training Coliseum gave out training drinks but it was available only once so far. All materials are be available from Treasure Maps. File:TrainingDrink_S.png|Small drink File:TrainingDrink_M.png|Medium drink File:TrainingDrink_L.png|Large drink |Small crystal |Medium crystal |Large crystal |Tablets Available Characters Please refer to Category:Limit Break. What Does *This Ability* Do? Please refer to Limit Break Abilities Category:Limit Break